Corruption
by ElleU
Summary: After the death of Rose Evans Black, the wife of Voldemort's alias Tom Black, he takes their twin children to live with her brother Phil Evans to grow up safely and in ignorance of the fact that he will do anything to corrupt the girl. Eventually L/J.
1. Prologue

This disclaimer applies for all remaining chapters of the fic. Everything except the plot and possibly a few new characters belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I know I should continue some of my other fics, but this just glued to my mind and I won't be able to write the others until I get at least a few chapters off of my chest.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Lord Voldemort looked silently at the young woman in front of him. She wasn't aware of his presence, and thus acting normal and relaxed. Her auburn hair fell down her slim shoulders in thick waves. Her back was turned to him, but he knew that her black eyes were alight with sadness and love, as she looked at the crib a few metres away from her. He looked at the twin babies lying there, the boy slightly bigger than the girl and with thin black hair on top of his head. His eyes were closed and his hands were lying protectively around his sister's middle, even in a baby's sleep. The girl on the other hand had her mother's red hair and petite build. He took a silent step closer and then the baby girl's eyes opened. She looked at him, her green eyes shining, but calm as she looked directly at him. That moment he knew he had succeeded on fulfilling the prophecy.  
  
He took his wand from his pocket and looked straight at the young woman, fixing the garden as he muttered the killing curse. Her body fell to the ground. The boy opened his black eyes and wailed, as he seemed to tighten his grip around the tinier twin. She just looked straight at her mother's murderer. Tears flew silently from the huge eyes, eyes that were much older and wiser than her age. Voldemort was surprised that she seemed to understand everything that was going on, but then again she wasn't a normal child. He went into the garden and picked up both children, feeling a rush of power and wit flow from the girl as she still looked at him, her eyes accusing. He then apparated.  
  
The mansion in front of him was huge. On the mail box gold letters exclaimed Phil and Melanie Evans. A new sticker added with handwritten letters in a neat writing Petunia. Voldemort debated with himself once again. Could he really place these two with the Muggles? He looked at the babies. The boy was sound asleep again, but the girl still her eyes aimed at him. He had to. The girl needed to be driven crazy when she got older. If she grew up with him this task would be harder. He needed her on his side, but she wouldn't turn evil until she was mad. The few remainings of his heart forbade him to separate his son and daughter. Their mother had loved him; he knew that. She had believed him when he told her he had to go on a business trip, even though he had never told her about his job. He couldn't have her filling them with love for their father, whom she was sure would return for them one day. He needed them to fear him, not to love him.  
  
With these final thoughts he lay the children on the stairs leading to the house and scribbled a note.  
  
1 Phil and Mel  
  
I'm sorry it had to happen this way  
  
I found Rose dead in the garden, when I got home. I don't know what the Hell happened. Phil I am truly sorry about your sister  
  
I need to find her murderer if it's the last thing I do, and therefore I trust my children to you. I won't be able to take good care of them, and beg you to adopt them and take good care of them  
  
Please don't tell them about Rose and me, I don't want to confuse them  
  
Please help me; you're all we have  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Tom  
  
With a flick of his wand the doorbell announced the presence of the children and he apparated a few hundred feet away. Phil opened the door, a baby on his arm and saw the two infants on the stairs. He picked up the note, read it. Voldemort noted the sorrow in his black Evans trademark eyes as he called for his wife. 


	2. Chapter one

Petunia Evans sat silently on her chair, looking at her siblings with a disapproving expression on her thin face. Her brother ran his hands through his black hair; eyes of the same colour alight with mischief. Her sister seemed vaguely distant, but was all the same in on the idea. Petunia sighed under her breath, making the redhead look up at the vague sound. Petunia's siblings had always scared her, she didn't know why, they just did. Her brother repeated his suggestion, her sister nodding in agreement. Petunia was about to tell them off again, when Lily's eyes lit up from the inside, going from sparkling emerald to glinting acid in a matter of milliseconds. A red light seemed to radiate from her face, making her skull slightly visible. This was part of what scared her, the fact that her sister was obviously ripped out of a horror movie and into her life. She nodded lifelessly; sure the freak would kill her otherwise. She knew she couldn't count on Sirius for support, he and Lily were always together, always alike as if they had some sort of telepathic bond. It wasn't even unlikely. Lily could obviously do quite close to everything with her magnificent mind, while Sirius was strong and tall and feared and loved by all children she knew. Her siblings radiated popularity, while she herself, at the age of nine, no ten from last week off, only had two friends, her one-year-older twin siblings, both of whom she feared majorly. She followed them out of the room, readying herself to be torn apart by her father, when he found out about the prank. Her father had always favoured Lily and Sirius over her, she never understood why, but her mother on the other hand always helped her out and protected her from her father.  
  
Lily Evans quickly got the control of her facial features back. She stood and grabbed her jacket along with Sirius' hand. He squeezed her palm, not at all embarrassed that he was holding hands with his sister at almost eleven. She was his everything and he hers. Petunia trailed after them on their way out the door. Lily smiled up at her brother. He was five feet, seven inches, making him almost a foot taller than her. She felt his thoughts through the firm grasp on his hand. He was looking forward to the prank, concerned about the fact that she had let her face slip, that she had almost given their secret away, concerned about Petty, who would be having nightmares again. None of them knew why she would be having nightmares, but that it wasn't only because of Lily's face. None of them knew how they knew, they just did. They were different. Lily and Sirius had had discussed this numerous times and agreed that they were most likely mutants of some sort, Lily the most harmed from whatever it was with her face that slipped when she got angry or even slightly annoyed like today. They both read the thoughts and emotions of those they touched and in some weird way saw the future, but now she didn't want this, she wanted to do the prank in the school and have fun.  
  
The three of them were walking on home, Sirius and Lily grinning like madmen, Petunia more quiet behind them. Suddenly Sirius felt some kind of expectation shoot through him. He looked at Lily with a question on his face. His twin nodded. She'd felt it too.  
  
"Come on, Petty," said Sirius over his shoulder as he and Lily started running. They took the shortcut through the huge garden. Suddenly time itself seemed to shake around them, coming to a halt. They ran on as it materialized around them again and found themselves in the middle of the garden, their little sister far behind them. Sirius looked straight at Lily, and realised her face was completely out of control. Her skull was very visibly shining through her transparent skin and her eyes were acid green spots in her face.  
  
"Lils," he muttered, pointing at her head. It went directly back to pale, sweet Lily. She smiled, then turned around to where they saw two owls flying towards them. They dived and let go of letters, they'd been holding. Lily's arm shot out in quick response and grabbed one of them. Sirius collected the other from the ground. On the yellow envelope it said in neat, green inked letters:  
  
Sirius B. Evans  
  
First room on the left, second floor  
  
12, Apple Drive  
  
Birmingham, England  
  
He tore it open and read through it quickly, then turned to his sister. He instinctively knew she had gotten the same thing.  
  
"Do you think it's a joke?" Her voice was low, excited. Petunia was closing in on them, looking strangely at her siblings.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "If it's true it would explain everything," he muttered.  
  
She nodded, when suddenly another owl appeared. Sirius felt something heavy in his stomach. He dreaded this owl. Again Lily caught the letter. It was in emerald paper, no address whatsoever on it. She tore it open and read it slowly.  
  
My dear Lily.  
  
You have grown strong, and now you know what you are  
  
In a moment you will know what you being you will cause  
  
Tom Black  
  
(A/N: Wondering about the "Black" thing? It's an alias of Voldemort's. It's also because I had to have Sirius being called Sirius Black)  
  
Both children again felt dread, harsher than before, panicking they ran to the front of the house to see two men in cloaks bowed over someone on the ground. Lily recognized this someone as her father. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes as the men began to disappear. With a flick of her hand she stopped time again, now that she was determined she knew exactly how to do it. By swinging her arms in circles around her she made a shield of a sort, preventing the men to disappear. Time started again to the sight of the angry acid green eyes and the shining skull of Lily B. Evans. She took her hand out in front of her and green blasts erupted from each of her hands, knocking the men over, as they slowly turned into dust. Lily became aware of Petunia screaming, Sirius having laid his arms around the middle as he always did when they were afraid. Melanie Evans chose this moment to exit the house. She looked palely at the scenery, then pointing an accusing finger at the twins.  
  
"FREAKS!!! You killed your uncle, who was kind enough to take you in when your own father didn't want you! Get out!! I don't want to see your ugly faces ever again!!!!! OUT!!!"  
  
Sirius took Lily's hand and pulled her away, while oceans of thoughts and emotions rushed through their heads. They had then realised they were adopted, but that wasn't in the front. The only father they had ever known was dead, the only home was off limits. When they had run so far they fell to the ground from exhaustion they sat together, silently holding on to each other for dear life, sure it would end then. Another owl came flying. Fingers shaking, Lily opened it.  
  
See?  
  
That was only the second person to die because of you, yes you read me all right, your real mother died too  
  
Tom Black  
  
Lily handed it to Sirius, who read through it, then cradled her in his arms as a baby, silently singing an old lullaby they both remembered, but didn't know how.  
  
  
  
Sorry if it seemed rushed or they seemed older than they were – they are quite mature for their age. I find this hard to write, so please bear with me.  
  
I'll write on soon, perhaps even tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Danie( 


	3. Chapter two

John Potter and his fellow Aurors found the two children late in the night, tightly cradled in each other's arms, the tiny girl still crying in her sleep. As one of them opened his mouth to speak her eyes shot open, startlingly green and wise  
  
"Are you Lily Black?" asked he. The answer was obvious. Not many young children could be found along the road in the middle of the night.  
  
The girl nodded weakly, her head still resting on her brother's shoulder. They looked tremendously week there, so young. His thoughts wandered to his own children. He looked back at the bewildered girl. She was anything but weak according to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm John Potter," he said.  
  
She nodded again; her straight auburn hair shook around her. John noticed that her brother was awakening, holding her ever more tightly as he opened his clever black eyes.  
  
"I need you two to come with me. I'll explain later."  
  
Both children stood, the bigger still hugging his tiny sister to him. It was hard to believe them twins, he noted. John took the Portkey, tapping it with his wand to activate it, then handed it to the children. They took it and were transported to the Potter residence. John quickly bade his colleagues good night and apparated after the children.  
  
Lily and Sirius found themselves standing with a huge mansion ahead of them. After a short while Mr. Potter appeared with a pop. He went towards the mansion, gesturing for them to follow, which they did.  
  
Once inside quite a big room they sat down on a sofa. Mr. Potter shot the door, locking it, then fixing a stick on it, muttering strange words. He then sat down in a chair facing them.  
  
"You two are in grave danger," he said. "There is something I need you to understand. You just found out about magic, right?"  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"Not all wizards and witches are good. At this moment there is a dark one rising, by most magical population called "You Know Who". He's been killing a lot lately along with his followers. These followers killed your adoptive father today by his orders." John paused to see the tears forming in the eyes of both children. "Your quite unusual revenge got the Ministry of Magic to suspect that you are most likely on top of his list now, therefore you are here, the most safe private residence in Great Britain. I expect you to stay in these quarters, not to talk to anybody and to wait for the moment when we find out what to do with you.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the boy quietly. John noted that he had never stopped holding his sister, and suspected that he did it as much for his own comfort as for hers. John smiled and went out.  
  
Sirius took his sister's hand, leading her to the door in the opposite side of the room, opening it and finding a neat-looking bedroom with two beads. They clad in the two sets of pyjamas that lay on the beds and went to sleep.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts sat in the seat across from John Potter, one of the best wizards in the world.  
  
"I suggest we let someone find what looks like the bodies of the children on a road or something, driven over by a car," said Potter. "They could then appear as my Squib niece and nephew who stayed here because their parents were killed."  
  
"That sounds good, but you'd have to keep them. Even Hogwarts is not safe for them anymore," said the old wizard.  
  
"I have eight children already. Two more or less wouldn't be too great a matter. If only we could change their appearances a bit."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He then followed Potter out of the room and into the Blacks' quarters. The twins sat beside each other, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. They looked like they were having a silent conversation, which was most likely the truth with these two. He explained the circumstances to the children, who nodded willingly. He flicked his wand, changing their looks, making Sirius' straight black hair go messy, then deciding on not shortening his body. He handed the boy clear glasses to add to the usual Potter-look. Lily got almost the same treatment, except her now black hair was kept straight and her eyes, which they had tried to make brown, had insisted on staying, if not entirely green, then at least brown with a lot of green in them. She too got glasses. Mary and Edmund Potter were then showed out the door to be presented to their new cousins.  
  
Lily for once did not hold Sirius' hand, but was fidgeting her black hair. She was truly disappointed that she could not go to the school, but knew Mrs. Potter would be tutoring them. She also had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would get there anyway. Eventually.  
  
She then found herself in one of the many living rooms in the huge house, looking down at a middle-aged woman with curly, brown hair, and eight almost identical boys with ruffled, jet-black hair, kind dark eyes, alight with mischief behind round glasses, all quite skinny and average height for their age. The only difference between them was obviously the size.  
  
"Boys," said Mr. Potter, or Uncle John. "One of my brothers was killed last week along with his wife. Their children luckily survived and are going to live with us for some time. This is Mary and Edmund Potter, your cousins. Both are squibs, so there'll be no Hogwarts for them in case you wanted to know."  
  
Lily looked at Mr. Potter. She needn't even touch him to sense his nervousness. He was scared that one of his family members, other than his wife, would find out that he was lying, therefore his words sounded a little hurried. She turned to smile up at him and he returned it with a little sigh. She then grabbed Sirius' hand as the Potters came to say hi.  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. This story is sucking me in and three chapters for one day is certainly my record. Please review, perhaps with suggestions or criticism, anything to get it better. Thanks to the two who already did.  
  
Danie( 


	4. Chapter three

Lily Black a.k.a. Mary Potter had enjoyed the summer the best she could. The two youngest Potters and Sirius had been with her practically all the time. James was their age and Jake a year older. Both boys had tempers matching Lily and her brother's. There wasn't one possible mischief left untried. Finally the first of September arrived. The three eldest boys had long since departed to their respective homes and now all others save Jake were going to Hogwarts. Lily had been shocked when Jake first told them he was a Squib. He had seemed to know everything possible about magic, but as he said "it's not enough to know the theory of something when you cannot do it."  
  
Throughout the fall he, Lily and Sirius became the best of friends. Inseparable. Christmas cam and went and so did Easter.  
  
It was summer again, a month before the twins' twelfth birthday, just a while before the holidays. Sirius was down with a bad case of flu. Lily rarely if ever left his side, but when she did it was to spend time with their best friend. Jake had just turned thirteen and was unable to control his voice. They were sitting on the roof, planning a prank, when Lily's fits of laughter over the weird voice made her lose her balance. Jake's hand shot out, trying to catch her, but it was too late. For a moment he felt a weird noise in the back of his head, and when he looked at her she seemed to glimmer, to go down in nicks. Finally she stood on the ground, unharmed.  
  
"Wait there!" He heard his own voice as if it was someone else's. "I'll be right down!" As he swung back through the window it struck him how much he had come to care about his small cousin. If she'd actually been hurt, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Running out the door and through the yard, he finally reached her. She was shaking with fear and… exhaustion. He quickly embraced her, knowing he could never be as good as her brother in this way, but as he felt her arms go around him, he knew he did well enough.  
  
"What happened?" Lily had known she couldn't escape the question forever.  
  
"Take a deep breath," she said, then told him the story of her life, knowing how he'd be suspicious forever if she didn't. She also explained how she'd survived the fall by stopping the time to break the fall, then starting it again, making a break, and so on so she would come down safely. She'd practised a lot and was now able to stop everything, even her own body, keeping only her own mind out of the break of time.  
  
The summer hols finally came, bringing James, Jonathan, Jeremiah and Jones with it.  
  
Lily, Sirius and Jake stood at the staircase, waiting eagerly, and finally the cab arrived. The three oldest boys sprang out, hugging Lily and messing Sirius and Jake's hair affectionately, James trailing behind with a huge smile on his face. This, along with the next, was a summer to remember.  
  
The fall of this year, the year the twins had turned thirteen, was the best period Lily had ever experienced. One night in the middle of September Lily, Sirius and Jake were wandering the mansion at night. They had been planning a new prank with some of the Dung bombs James had brought home for them, when Sirius had told them he'd go check if the adults and house elves were truly asleep as to not get the prank spoiled. Lily and Jake had settled in a corner, out of view, waiting for Sirius to come back, when Lily suddenly realised how close they were seated. She felt a weird attraction to the older boy, feeling weird little sparks go down her spine. It was then, she realised they weren't small children anymore. She was thirteen, but very mature for her age. She'd gone from four feet, nine inches at ten to five feet, six inches, and her body had fully matured. Her companion was even taller than her brother a six feet, two inches, tall for a fourteen year old. His dark eyes were alight with mischief behind the round glasses; she didn't even have to turn to him to know this; his face stuck to her brain. His black hair stuck out in every angle possible, giving him an 'I'm-cute-without-trying' look. Suddenly she felt his gaze on her, burning her from the inside in a way that was not fully unpleasant. She turned to him, and was surprised at the emotions hidden in his eyes, some of which she didn't understand, even when he came closer and closer, finally captivating her lips with her own. It was a first for both of them, and many would find it quite unsuccessful, but to both teenagers it was Heaven. They didn't break apart until Sirius loudly cleared his throat nearby with a grin on his face.  
  
It was Lily and Sirius' third Christmas at the Potters. For once all boys were home for Jonah's wedding on New Year's Eve.  
  
James and Sirius were at the neighbours', picking up something, leaving Lily with the rest of the Potters, happily occupied with Jake.  
  
Sirius looked at his friend, a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong, James?"  
  
"Dunno, Ed. You guys are our cousins, right? It just seems so wrong that my cousin and my brother is going out."  
  
Sirius nodded. James not knowing the truth ought to feel that way, but as he looked deeper at him, he got suspicious. He made sure to go a bit closer to the boy, and just slightly touch him. James' affection for his sister was evident. He did in no way think the cousin/cousin relationship was gross. He was jealous.  
  
"It's their choice," he then said.  
  
James nodded, sighing.  
  
Suddenly Sirius felt it; the panic that he hadn't felt since the attack on their uncle two and a half years ago. He turned around and ran, James close on his heels, demanding to know what was happening. Sirius didn't answer, he just ran, determined to get to his sister before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Lily and Jake were loudly teasing each other as they fixed the chocolates on plates. The sun was setting outside, turning Christmas Eve's Day into Christmas Eve. They suddenly heard yells outside. They, along with elves and the rest of the Potters, ran outside and saw John Potter fighting about a dozen cloaked men. Lily recognized their clothing from the murder of her uncle more than two years earlier. She had almost forgotten the event, but it was now rushing back to her. She was harshly ripped back to reality as Jake's father fell to the ground, dead. The older sons went to attack the men as Lily shooed Jake back into the house, deciding he couldn't do anything here. She was about to go back out as Janie Potter, tears in her golden eyes, told them to stay put as she went out to get revenge for her husband.  
  
Cliffhanger… Nice eh? Don't worry; next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow. I just need to make a break and I also want to upload. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Luv ya! This chapter was mostly just to fill in some space, so if it seemed rushed, that's why. I'll write on soon.  
  
Danie( 


	5. Chapter four

Lily practically crunched Jake's hand as the short woman, who had been her mentor and surrogate mother for years went into the fight. She suppressed the tears when the woman fell to the ground, having taken two attackers with her. She clutched her wand tightly. If she did anything, she'd jeopardize Jake's life and he was unable to defend himself. She wished Sirius were there. When he was near she was able to pull a bit of his strength to herself. She was almost able to do anything when she could use his strength. As she got aware of her surroundings again she realised all of the Potter's sons were lying lifeless on the ground of the yard, a few of the opponents as well. Jake was behind her, eyes wide open. The look on his face did it. She went out of her hiding place, placing her wand back in her pocket and became aware of how she lost control of her face. Her raised palms began to heat up and became fatal to the two nearest attackers. The acid green light shot from her hands, effectively hitting them, but before she was able to go on she realised they had Jake. He was the next precious person to her in the world. He was still alive, she remembered. If she forgot that she would go mad. One of the cloaked men raised his wand against the obviously unconscious boy, muttering one Latin word.  
  
"Crusio"  
  
The pain that ripped through the figure on the ground was so bad that it radiated out for the world to know. Lily felt it almost full-force. It was what kept her sane at the moment. If she fought back they would positively kill him, and if she didn't… The harsh pain brought her back every time she was at the verge of losing it. Finally she felt two arms close around her waist, pulling her close. She felt Sirius' presence, and knew she was quite safe. Pulling off his strength she knew she could kill them all with a flick of her hand before they could do a thing about it. She did it, flicking her hand slightly. There wasn't even any slight light. One moment they were there, the next they were dust on the ground. Jake was still lying there, though, still shaking from excruciating pain.  
  
"Someone find a counter curse," James said, hysterically.  
  
"I don't know," she shrieked, as she went from Sirius comforting grasp to the boy on the ground, holding him tight and stroking his tousled hair as his body still twisted around in her grip. She could practically feel the flame of life in him growing dimmer and compensated for this by pushing some of her own into him, still trying to make the curse wear off. Nothing seemed to work, and she couldn't strengthen him quickly enough. He slipped away from her slowly, his body jerking less by each second. She finally bowed her head down, kissing him lightly on the lips and looking into his dark eyes for one last time before they unfocused and his body relaxed. She just lay down, her head on his chest, as her tears mixed with the blood from the numerous cuts and wounds on his body. She didn't even feel it as two pairs of strong arms got her off and collected her in a tight embrace, bonding the three children forever.  
  
After a few moments they were picked up by Aurors and brought to Hogwarts, though not as safe as it could've been, still the safest place left.  
  
All the twins and James dealt with the loss in two very different ways. Sirius and Lily could mostly be found in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, where they had been placed to be with James until they could get sorted after the holidays, cradling each other. James blamed everything on them. He had guessed that John Potter being an Auror wasn't the soul reason of coming. The two orphans living with them were. He and his friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew either avoided them or yelled loud offences in their direction. Lily and Sirius were surprised and hurt by the way the other boy had reacted, but decided it better to ignore the gang.  
  
They were both years ahead of their classmates, and both used his or her spare time in the library, seeking information on, or practising their extraordinaire gifts.  
  
One night in the beginning of April Lily had a strange dream. She saw an old man with white hair and beard, a little messy, and cautious, dark brown eyes, hidden by half-moon spectacles scribbling on a paper. Suddenly the scenario changed as well as the person. It kept doing this for some time until it finally fixed on a man, whom she recognized as a younger version of Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He had several pieces of old, golden papers lying on the des before him. With a thoughtful expression on his less wrinkled face he put them all into something that looked like a book. It wasn't very large. It was an old black leather cover with golden letters saying something in Latin. He then rose from his seat and went down the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, entering the library and going to the restricted section. He pushed a piece of wood in the old shelves. It opened and revealed an old gangway, cobweb hanging from the ceiling, finally reaching the room she recognized as the room the first man in her dream had been seated in and lay the book on the ancient table.  
  
She awoke with a start, knowing in the knot of her belly that she had to find the room. She got up from bed and dressed quietly in an old jumper and a grey skirt, ready to follow her dream.  
  
  
  
This was not out entirely as early as I planned, but since it's weekend there will probably be at least two more chapters before Monday. I'm sorry to have left yet another cliffhanger. That is if this is a cliffhanger, but anyway it'll be continued quite soon. James and co won't stay mad at Lily and Sirius forever.  
  
Danie( 


	6. Chapter five

As time froze around her, she ripped her body out of the gap and went quickly downstairs towards the quiet and empty library. She entered the restricted section, struggling not to leave a trace. Finally she found the spot she was looking for. Leaving the gap she pushed the piece of wood. The wall opened to reveal the now well-known gangway. Spider's web hung from the ceiling and she felt some of it attaching itself to her long, black hair. Finally she reached the room. Her eyes saw through the darkness as usual. In front of her, on the table, was the old book, covered by an inch-thick layer of dust. She took a deep breath, then reached out and took it, bringing it up under her jumper; she went back to her room to sleep, meaning to look at the book the next day.  
  
She yawned, taking one last look on the book. It helped nothing. It was a different language. The writing smelled ancient and the language eternal. No matter how hard she forced her mind to break the riddle it remained locked to her. She was on the verge of understanding it, but was nothing closer than she had been when she'd starting reading early the prior morning. She knew Sirius must be worried, and she also knew she couldn't keep this from him for long, but was settled on trying for as long as possible. She didn't want to drag him into another situation. Whatever we do, we do it together She clearly what Jake always said when she'd kept something from him. She pushed back the tears. She couldn't touch the wound yet. It was still too new and soar, and bringing up waves of anger and guilt up in her. How many innocent lives was the man who called himself her father going to take to get to her? An image appeared before her. James' face. How many friendships would he break? Who was he anyway? Some evil old warlock? Instinctively she knew that was almost the furthest she could get from the truth. Falling into deep sleep she knew he was so much more. And so much more significant.  
  
In the dream she saw two people standing in a small living room. The faces were blurred and the scenery confusing. "Lily, it's Him! Go, run, take Harry! I'll hold him off..." The voice was a man's voice, desperate and edgy. But why her name? After a short while she heard a woman's voice. "I love you!" "And I love you. Go!" As the shorter of the forms stumbled out of the room and up the staircase, her face seemed to get clearer. For a moment it was transparent, shiningly red and showing off the delicate skull, eyes acid pools. Then the woman seemed to find some calm and her features turned back. Young and delicate with high cheekbones and beautiful red hair. The eyes were frightened and huge, shining in a colour that was a mixture between emerald and acid. She began to search for something, frantically until she found a small case, opening it to see some powder. "AVADA KEDAVRA" The words were followed by a thump and the woman's eyes watered from the knowledge of her husband's death. Lily tried desperately to free herself of the role as a silent watcher, but was unable to do so. She heard the sound of feet on the stairs. The woman turned around at the sound, but didn't move further. She seemed numb. The door opened, revealing a tall man. His hair was straight and black, quite long and kept in a ponytail. All in all the picture of Sirius. But this wasn't Sirius. The man's bright emerald eyes shone. The woman turned around to cover the small form of what Lily realised was an infant, obviously awaiting the worst imaginable from the man. "Stand aside, precious," he muttered. "No, father!" "Stand aside, silly girl!" His voice had grown louder. A lot louder. "NO!" The woman was screaming now, her facial structure failing her once again. "No please not Harry, have mercy, please..." "Stand aside, I said!" "No, not Harry. Take me, kill me instead! Have mercy!" "Avada Kedavra" The words sounded choked, as if he hadn't really wanted this. A green blast erupted from the tip of his wand, killing the young woman. "Now, grandson. It's your turn" He smiled evilly as he advanced the infant. "Avada Kedavra." Another green blast came out, hitting the boy, but was reflected, getting right back to the man, who was separated from his body so harshly that someone like Lily easily could see it. They boy lay still, a cut visible on his forehead. Lily held her breath. The small child wailed. The scenery changed, going back to the setting of the beginning of the dream. "Go Lily!" The woman smiled evilly at the man, who had his back against her. It was easy to see that it was the same man as in the last dream. The door opened. The same man as in the last dream came in, grinning, and as the younger man lifted his wand, the woman took her own out. "Hasta la vista, James. Avada Kedavra." As the young man fell to the floor, the woman looked up at the older one. "Greetings, father." He returned her smile. "Back to you, precious." The woman took three fatal strides, and handed the infant over. He opened his bright green eyes with a look of evil that equalled that of his mother and grandfather.  
  
Lily sat up, her body covered in cold sweat. She just sat for a moment, sorting out the dreams. She looked at the book next to her. It must've caused them. Back to the dreams. They told her of her future, but as importantly: about her past. So Tom Black, Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort were the one and same person? Obviously. As she saw it the dreams pictures her life in two different paths. Both had shown her with James? In one she died and took her father with her. In the other she was as bad as him and they both survived. She would choose the first option at any time. Which meant she had to make up with James. If she should stay on the right path she would need his support. She looked at her watch. 8.30 PM. Not later? He'd still be up! She got up and dressed.  
  
The common room seemed big and dangerous as she entered. Sirius was nowhere to be found, but the Potter gang was seated in a sofa. She went over there, quietly and nervously. "James?" "Huh?" The boy turned around and recognized his former best friend. He turned back. "James I need to speak to you for a second." "A second!" He paused. "I'm waiting..." "In private." He shrugged his shoulders and went after her, hate still evident in his eyes.  
  
Was that a cliffhanger? Sorry if it was, I just needed to make sure that somebody reads it despite the delays, which I'm sorry about. I've had exams and a really busy holiday beside from having some nonff.net writing to do. I hope this'll be up much sooner next time and I'll try to stop promising things I can't keep. I have to go to bed now as it's 2AM and I need to get up to the first day of school (boarding) tomorrow. I also wanted people to know that if anyone needs a beta-reader, you may contact me on daminpa@hotmail.com. Danie:) 


	7. Chapter six

Sorry it took so long, but I'm now back on boarding school, new term, tons (seriously!) of homework and tests coming up next week aside from a lot of new friends I have to spend time with. Some of us actually DO have a life *lol*. But seriously, though, this story out of all of those I have started is my first priority and from the plans of length I have I'm almost half the way now. No more silly excuses. You can't sue me, 'cause in my country an individual cannot sue another. It has to be state vs. blah blah blah, but if you still want to see a disclaimer, look in the prev. chaps.  
  
  
  
Lily crashed into the couch in the private dorm, connected to the Gryffindor Common Room, that she and Sirius had been given until the Sorting straight after the holidays. Now that she'd fetched James she had no idea what to tell him. She knew it was important to make up with him, but how?? He seemed to hate the Blacks more than anything in the world. "What were you going to say?" His voice said that it was indifferent, that he was bored and just wanted to get out. "Sorry, but this is really hard for me to say." "So...?" She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her racing heart. If she didn't calm down soon, her face would slip. "Why d'you hate us?" "Why have you lied for me?" "It was a necessity. Why do you hate us, James?" "My father was an Auror, but I know that wasn't the soul reason of those Death Eaters coming. You were! What are you hiding, Lily?" A pained expression was now on his face. He was exasperated. "I'm..." She paused, searching her mind for a way to explain. "I'm abnormal." His eyebrows rose. He was clearly confused. She took a deep breath. This was so not easy for her. "I don't know how to explain it. I have abnormal powers, even for a witch. Even I can't control it sometimes." "Why did you come to us? Why not Hogwarts?" "When I was one, my mother was killed by an unidentified wizard. My father obviously found us and placed us in the care of my Muggle uncle, though I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't really my father who killed mother. Sirius and I grew up knowing nothing of the magical world. We were popular kids at the elementary school, I guess, though we never did fit in. We were always different. The teachers even had us take classes in the secondary school in some subjects. We could... read people's mind, we had... telekinetic gifts. Just before we turned eleven we received letters from Hogwarts on our way home from a prank, when we felt something was wrong and began to run. Death Eaters had slain our uncle. I... ... I... killed them. Not with an unforgivable, but simply... oblivion. That's all that was left. A letter arrived, telling me that was the second person to die for me, that my mother had as well. It was signed Tom Black - my father." She paused, pushing back tears. "Mu... Aunt Melanie and my sis... cousin banned us from our home. We ran away and your father found. Dumbledore arranged for us to stay - disguised of course, and your mother trained us. And you're right. The Death Eaters DID come for us." "What has your father got to do with You-Know-Who?" She blinked, noticing that the tears had finally released themselves from the brink of her eyes. "My father and Lord Voldemort (James flinched) is the same person, James, the one and same." Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. James sat for a while, the silence growing awkward. Then, nervously he patted her shoulder. "Wednesday, at the Sorting. Hope you'll both be in Gryffindor." With that he left Lily thinking. It had all passed by tons better than she'd expected.  
  
Lily and Sirius were for once clad in Hogwarts cloaks. They had inherited their clothing from Jonathan, who'd been two years older than them. Not very surprisingly Sirius' fit on perfectly, while Lily's hung on her lithe and elfin - not to mention short - body. Both had once again had their looks and names changed, along with a spell that corrected their very British accents and made them sound like typical downtown American teens. Both now had curly brown hair and blue eyes (green/blue in Lily's case). They were standing in the little room in the back, awaiting their Sorting while they heard Dumbledore speak for what seemed to be ages. Finally McGonagall called out their cover names. "Dublin, Christian Orion." Sirius flashed a grin and went out. The strange Hat, which they knew all about from James (who'd owled them about practically everything in his first year of Hogwarts), took its time. Probably the Slytherin blood, Lily figured, they were after all descendants of Salazar Slytherin, as Lily'd learned after finding out the truth about her father. But the fact that the only thing Sirius wished to achieve in life was success in pranks and happiness for his baby sister, he didn't really fit in there. She'd place him in Gryffindor. She was a lot more likely to go to the Slytherin House. She'd never been downright mean, but there were aspects from herself, which she hated to face. Finally the Hat seemed to have made up its mind and bellowed: "GRYFFINDOR!!" Sirius went to the clapping table, grinning, and shaking hands with Potter and co. "Dublin, Christiana Cassiopeia." She went to the stool with the Hat, hoping to follow her brother. Not much doubt here. The need to prove yourself, the need to be the best, not to mention your bloodline Lily started to panic, wanting nothing but to get away, and preferably Gryffindorishly away. Not Slytherin, please don't Yet another one. Are you in denial about your heritage? Don't answer that! What then? Not Hufflepuff, that's for sure. Smart enough for Ravenclaw, but too much of a troublemaker, I'm afraid, and not too studious either. Hhhmm. Slytherin WOULD suit you Don't even think about it Brave enough for Gryffindor, but the many dark aspects of your personality... Slytherin really would be best for someone who killed at the age of ten. And with cold blood, Miss Black... It really would be better to follow what your heritage indicates, and your ambitions. No? Then be it "GRYFFINDOR!!" Lily smiled slightly as she went for the cheering table, seating herself between Sirius and James. They were together again!  
  
A/N: I know this hasn't really changed into something very much action/adventure yet, but that will come - I hope. See ya soon. Danie:) 


End file.
